1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an image-layout evaluation method, an image-layout evaluation system, and an image-layout-evaluation-processing program that are provided for evaluating the layout of text, a photograph, a picture, a drawing, and so forth, and thereby achieving a layout that is clear and easy to understand.
2. Description of Related Art
Presently, for displaying an image including text, a photograph, a picture, and a drawing in a limited display area, such as the display screen of an information apparatus, a signboard, or a poster, it can be important to perform layout for making the image clear and easy to understand for many people. Currently, such layout can often be performed by an expert designer.
As for a text string, there are specifications, such as typography, for printing (e.g., JIS X 4051). Perfect automatization of the text string has not been accomplished, even though such automatization is in an advanced state. Therefore, it can be possible to perform layout reasonably. However, it is difficult to determine the layout of a general image including, not only a character, but also a photograph, a picture, and a drawing mechanically without the involvement of a person. Particularly, when the layout of the image includes a plurality of elements so that the photograph, the picture, the drawing, and so forth are included in the text string, such a layout must be determined by the expert designer. Otherwise, the layout often becomes unclear and hard to understand.
To this end, a system for automatically making, for example, space of a newspaper by using electronic data is increasingly used. According to such a system, however, electronic data, such as a text or a photograph, is put into a model (a template) that had already been laid out by the designer. If data is forced out of specifications of the model, the layout may collapse. Therefore, the adaptable range is limited. Further, the system requires different templates according to applications, such as a template for a newspaper, or a template for a magazine.
Further, since such templates are made by a designer or the like, the templates are susceptible to the taste of the designer. Therefore, a layout that is made by the template does not always satisfy everyone.